Such fluid discharging devices are often used in semiconductor industry e.g. for discharging different liquids (e.g. etchants, cleaning liquids) and gases (e.g. corrosive, non-corrosive, inert) onto a wafer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,717 discloses a liquid discharging device, with which three different liquids (two acids and deionised water) may be separately supplied onto a disc-shaped article e.g. a semiconductor wafer. This system has the shortcoming that when a first liquid is discharged onto a substrate to be treated the nozzle for discharging the second liquid however not used may drip a drop of the second liquid onto said substrate. This may lead to a not satisfying result or even to the destruction of said substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,331 discloses a liquid discharging device where different fluids are supplied with different nozzles fixed on different media arms. Such a system brings advantage to avoid unwanted droplets; however the time between the discharging of different liquids depends on the movement of the medium arms.
Object of the invention is to provide a system or device for discharging at least two fluids which shall overcome the above-mentioned short comings.